


An Omega Today, Iron Man Yesterday

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Yesterday and Today [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: trope_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was so vastly different for Steve when he woke up that he wasn't sure he wanted to be there. The only bright side was that he could now have a job different than the military. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were normal citizens who could do what they wanted. Steve wasn't sure what he wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega Today, Iron Man Yesterday

It took Steve Rogers two months to catch up on the world at large, or at least the history of the world at large. He found the world very changed from the time he went into the ice to the time he woke up. During the war, Steve had been valued as an Alpha. They were wonderful soldiers but on leave, he was treated like dirt outside of the Howling Commandos.

One of the first things that he had found out upon waking was that Stark Industries had been the pioneer of treatments to stop heat and the production of pheromones. Alphas had no issue with either of those issues; Steve knew it was for mainly for Omegas but the suppression of pheromones was wonderful for all of them in the field. It had always been touch and go with missions in World War II. Every single time that the Howling Commandoes had gone on a mission, it had been a crap shoot to hope there wasn’t a Alpha or Beta hiding among the men they were fighting. Most of the time, the others would keep their mouth shut to not be found out but others were crafty and would stumble upon Steve and his group.

In this day and age, it was hard for even Steve to figure out who was human and who was not. Steve really didn't care but when he couldn't even on his own team and the files on said team were limited, Steve had to work harder to head off threats.

"Iron Man," Steve said looking at the man near him. He was sure it was a man, the voice was distorted but manly. It seemed that even SHIELD had no clue who Iron Man was. Steve had tried hard to figure it out but Iron Man was hard to place and figure out. He had met the creator of the armor, Tony Stark, weeks ago for the first time. During Loki's invasion, Stark had been hidden in the bowels of the ship, away from everyone, even Doctor Banner. In fact it had been a mistake him meeting Stark for the first time. The creator had been wandering around the newly finished Avengers Tower, looking for coffee grounds. Steve had been up for a little while, getting ready for his run.

Stark had been staring at coffee pot while it brewed, just staring off into space. He wasn't sure who the man was at first until he had turned and Steve had caught sight of the Arc Reactor peaking out from under his shirt. Stark hadn't said a word, just filled his cup and walked away without even really paying attention to Steve.

"Captain?" Iron Man turned to look at him.

"I wanted to talk to Stark about something. I tried calling him but he never picks up. I was wondering how I go about getting ahold of him another way."

"Call Miss Potts, even though she runs the company now, she would be your best bet."

"Thanks," Steve said as Iron Man flew away. The days battle had been won and talked about. He was sure that Stark would be up all night working on the armor and getting it fixed up.

Steve changed and took a jet down to the city, where he was dropped off at a corner place that was used for getting to and from the helicarrier. He was surprised when he stepped out of the house that he was dropped on the top of and found a car waiting for him. A man was standing there. Steve started down the street and was called back by a voice.

"Captain Rogers?" the voice said. It was the man at the car. "Happy Hogan, Sir. Mr. Stark's personal driver. He's not at the Tower tonight, instead he is at the Stark Mansion, working on a few things. Iron Man stated that you wanted to speak to him about some things. I was sent to collect you."

"Okay," Steve said and he moved back towards the car. Happy opened the back seat door and Steve let himself drop into the car. Once Happy got in, he lowered the divider so that they could talk. "Where is the mansion?"

"Not far actually. Mr. Stark goes there on occasion to upgrade the house security and to just get a few days break from the R&D department and from SHIELD. Miss Potts keeps everyone away."

"It was no big thing, Happy. I could talk to him at any time." Steve felt bad that he was going to intrude on Stark's alone time away from it all.

"No, it's fine. Mr. Stark was happy to have some company." Happy smiled at him in the rearview mirror. Steve nodded and turned to look out the window. It took them twenty minutes to get to the mansion but Happy was right as far as New York City went, it wasn't that far. Stark was waiting at the door when Happy stopped the car in front of the house. Stark waved and Steve got out of the car. Stark looped an arm around Steve's shoulder and led him into the house, chattering as he did. He wasn't sure why Stark was so...touchy. Everything single thing he had been told about the man screamed that he didn't like to be touched. There was the thing that Clint had talked about, about Stark not liking to be handed things.

"Good to have you here, Captain."

"Thanks. It could have waited, Stark."

"Nonsense. I needed a break from my break. Anyway I could use your help with something." Steve got lost as Stark pulled him through the house. There in a bedroom was a giant trunk. "I was going to call Fury and have him send people to move it but you will do nicely."

"What is it?"

"My father's things. Old project notes and the like. There is even a file in there somewhere on you."

"Me?"

"He was keeping tabs on the Serum reacting with your..." Stark trailed off and shrugged.

Steve was sure that he knew what Stark was talking about.

"Anyway, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father. You live with me, even if I never see you."

"That's not my fault," Steve said. Tony gave him a rakish smile and Steve found himself blush a little. There was something about Stark...Tony that had his heart racing a little. It had been that way since the beginning. Then there was Iron Man. The personality that he had got to know, Steve found himself drawn to the man in the suit as well.

"No, I know. Pepper bothers me about it all the time but I just..." Tony waved and stopped talking, looking at the trunk. "So, this needs to go to the basement where the rest of my father's things are."

"Would I...?" Steve stopped.

"Get me word from Fury of what you can look at. I am not even sure if you can look at your own file that I have." Tony laughed and Steve found himself smiling despite the words the other man was saying.

"Your father was a great man." Tony's face fell so quickly that Steve wasn't even sure what he had done until he remembered his words. He forgot that Fury had warned him about Tony not liking his father and from what he had read, Howard hadn't liked his son either.

"If you weren't his son," Tony said. The tone of his voice told Steve that it was a closed topic and Steve let it go. He picked up the trunk and Tony directed him to the elevator. The trunk wasn't too heavy for Steve but he could see where Tony would have trouble with it, Tony didn't look that strong. The truck was very awkward, even for him to carry. While the other man stood in front of him, Steve let himself check the man out. He wasn't in the past and Fury told him as long as it didn't make the front page, he didn't care what Steve did in bed, or who he did. Steve would not turn Tony down...if Tony wanted him. Steve had figured out long ago that he needed to do what he needed to make himself happy and if Tony would make him happy, he would grasp that with open hands. He didn't care about his Alpha status, not for that. Alphas could be happy with just about everyone.

The bell on the elevator dinged and Steve followed Tony into what looked like a workout room.

"This is the bigger of the two workout rooms that my father had installed. He liked to vent his frustration on heavy bags so he had two rooms. One is on the second floor and this one is closer to his labs."

"Do you do much?" Steve looked at Tony's arms again and this time could see where there was some muscle tone. He was small and it was deceptive on what was on his body.

"I have some cardio that I do but as far as fighting, I know how to fight dirty and that's it." Tony smiled at him again, showing no pain from the past remark that Steve had made. He was sure that Tony hadn't forgot about it, just filed it away for a later time to throw in his face.

"Why didn't your..." Steve stopped talking.

"He had too much to do for equality of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas after the war. I wasn't that high on his list of things to look after."

"I know that he died and I am sorry for that." Steve knew the pain of not measuring up to what a parent wanted and even if that parent was dead, the pain was still there.

"I'm not. I miss him but...I was just a disappointment to him. That started at birth."

Birth? There were few things that a child could do to be a disappointment at birth. There was only one big thing that came to Steve's mind. Tony was either born human or born as a class that Howard didn't want. Steve remembered Howard talking about wanting a boy and wanting it to be a Alpha. Howard himself was an Alpha and given that Betas were sterile, Tony's mother had to be just plain human or a Omega. Steve wasn't going to ask. Tony just opening up like this. He had heard Fury talk about Tony being as talkative about things Fury didn't need to know and being mute on things he didn.

Tony said nothing, just pointed for Steve to set the thing down.

"What can I do for you?" Tony asked. It threw Steve for a loop. He had forgot that he needed something from Tony. Steve shook his head to try and set his mind to rights.

"I...SHIELD gave me a phone but I think that it's a phone for people the age I should be." PUlling the phone from his pocket he held it up. Tony started to laugh.

"You want a better phone?" Tony asked holding his hand out. He flipped the phone open and stabbed at for a few seconds with his fingers before he closed it and handed it back.

"And lessons." Steve watched Tony's face light up even more. He smirked at Steve and clapped him on the back. He motioned for Steve to follow him. They ended up back in the elevator and Tony didn't say one word. Tony made his way through the rest of the mansion and they appeared in a kitchen. There was food sitting on the counter and Steve wondered why it was there and not in the cupboards where it belonged. Then Steve remembered that Tony didn't spend that much time there. It was probably better to just leave it out. Tony pulled open the fridge door and pulled out a jug of milk. He set it down on the counter and poured Steve a glass before putting it up. Out of the fridge came a bottle of something green and thick looking that Tony took a drink of.

"How about a trade. I'll get you one of the latest StarkPhones and you teach me to fight." Tony wasn't looking at him as he talked. That was something that Pepper had told him about. He didn't like to look at people when he was asking them something, so that he wouldn't have to see them turn him down. Steve was finding that being a guy that people could talk to easy was working out in his favor for once. He was sure that he wasn't prepared for all that Tony was but he was finding the man not as scary as the others were making him out to be. That could be just because the wanted things from Steve as well and was acting well to get what he wanted.

"What?"

"I live in Avengers Tower. At some point, a villain is going to break in. I am sure that some of the villains might even be coming for me. I should know how to fight. Fury wanted me to learn from Hawkeye and Widow but I vetoed that." The look on Tony's face said it all. He knew that Tony didn't trust Natasha as far as he could throw her and since she and Clint were close, Tony probably didn't trust him much either. Steve wasn't even sure that Tony trusted him at all. It would be understandable. Steve had only seen the man on a few occasions and just because Steve knew his father, didn't automatically add trust into the situation.

"I think we can do that." Steve smiled at him and Tony gave him a smile back.

"I'll text you and we can set up something. I have your number and I'll let you know when your phone is ready. I have a few ideas in mind on things you might need..."

"Tony..." Steve knew that Tony could go overboard. He had seen some of the armors that Iron Man had worn at points. Tony always wanted to go the extra mile, even if two inches was enough.

"Don't worry. I was thinking about doing Superhero phones for a while now. I am sure that Richards would love one..." Toy wandered off drinking his green goop and Steve had to stop and think for a few seconds who Richards was. He wasn't used to calling the other heroes by their given names, he knew them more by their superhero names. Steve was unsure of what to do. He finished his glass of milk and that's when it hit him. There were not many people who knew that he liked milk, outside of the Avengers. It was something that his body hadn't like too much when he had been sickly and now he couldn't get enough of it. He thought of JARVIS and wondered if the AI had told him. He wondered briefly when the conversation of him liking milk had come up between the AI and his inventor. Pushing it from his mind, Steve let himself from the mansion. Happy was waiting there, door open and smiling.

"Get what you need?" Happy asked as he shut the door to the car. It was seconds and he was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yes. I think that I did and more than I wanted at that." Steve wondered how much more than what he wanted was he going to end up with.

"Mr. Stark is odd that way. He is rather free with his things. He gives without thought of cost. It's best just to take what he gives. Only fight him if it is something that you just can't take for one reason or another."

Steve let himself mull over the words that Happy told him. He had a lot to think of.

xXxXxXx

At the end of the next month, Steve found that he liked his StarkPhone quite a bit. Tony was getting more out of the deal, Steve knew that and he didn't mind it at all. The other man had been opening up even more over the past month. He was getting smiles from Tony that he had never seen on his face before, even in the news article pictures. The smiles were real and Steve cherished them. He knew that he was falling in love. Steve gave him weekly lessons on fighting. Tony was quick and fit, that was a good thing. Steve had a good grasp of what to do with his phone. He rarely had questions but during his and Tony's phone lessons, Steve would watch as Tony worked on other things, usually phones and what the other man called tablets. Tony worked and talked quickly and Steve couldn't follow most of it. It was nice though, he never spoke down to Steve about not knowing any of what Tony was talking about. Instead he just talked as he would to anyone else. Steve was finding that he was picking a lot of it up. Even though most of it went over his head, each day he could understand more and more.

"So are we on today?" Tony asked as he entered the workout room. Steve stopped his warm-up when he got a good look at the other man. He was wearing a black t-shirt, which was odd; Tony was usually in a tank top of some kind. Second thing that he noticed was that Tony was run down. He remembered hearing the other man talk about repairs to the Iron Man suit, while muttering about his bodyguard not caring how much time he spent repairing things that could easily have been avoided and about some kind of merger that Miss Potts had wanted his help on but he hadn't paid it much mind, Tony always had a lot of things going. This wasn't that though. Steve had seen that look on people at SHIELD's face a lot. When an Omega missed their pills and went into heat. Steve didn't say a word though. Tony's personal life was Tony's personal life. He had read too much about it as it was in the paper but he felt that if it was in print he needed to know. All of the Avengers were asked about Tony's life on a near daily basis. He was only one that was part of the Initiative that wasn’t in the public eye on a daily basis.

"Not if you don't want to be," Steve hedged out. He didn't want to force Tony to do anything. He didn't want to hurt the man. If Tony's full thought wasn't on the training, he could get hurt.

"Good. I really just want to sit down and relax. I can use these two hours to get away from everything."

"Two?"

"I sort of lied to Pepper and told her that we were going to be doing two hours on Wednesday. It would give me an hour to relax."

Steve laughed and picked up his workout bag. He had brought a few things that he wanted to do with Tony with him but the man was too tired. Steve was sure that a feather could knock him over.

"I'll go change then." Steve waited for Tony to absentmindedly nod at him before he left the room.

Ten minutes later, he came back out after a very quick shower and he looked for Tony, who was lying on a weight bench with his arm draped over his eyes to block out the light.

"Tony?" Steve called. The other man didn't make a move so Steve touched the other man's shoulder. Tony rolled off of the bench and landed on his feet. His eyes were wide and Steve wasn't sure what the man was going to do. Tony didn't do anything, he just stood there. It was a few seconds before Tony really saw that Steve was the one who had touched him. Instead, in those seconds, Steve saw something that he never thought to see. Tony was standing there with one arm at his side and the other stretched out. It was a pose that Steve had seen a lot, when Iron Man was fighting.

Before Steve could do anything, Tony collapsed at his feet. Steve rushed forward. There was no one there at the Tower. Every single Avenger except themselves were out on missions. Iron Man was supposed to be on a armor test for a new part of the suit, Steve knew that was a lie.

"I have alerted Miss Potts, she is on her way." JARVIS's calm voice rushed over Steve and he calmed down. Picking Tony up gently, Steve carried him from the room. JARVIS's soft voice pointed him in the direction of Tony's bedroom. The door opened as Steve got to it. Instead of it being like he thought and just be a bedroom, it was just like the other suites, it was a living room of sorts with other rooms branching off of it. There was only one door closed and Steve marched over to it and shifted Tony so that he could open it and he was greeted with the sight of a bedroom. It was plain and normal in a way that Steve was sure was something that Tony was not. He expected something with more flare.

Ignoring the room, Steve set Tony down on the bed. The man was drenched in sweat. Steve wasn't sure what to do so he found the bathroom and wet a washcloth. When he came back out, Tony was curled into a ball in the center of the bed. Steve tried to uncurl him but it didn't work. Tony was gripping his knees tight with arms and wasn't letting go. Steve ran his hand down Tony's back and that's when the smell hit him. Tony was an Omega. It wasn't a full heat but it was something like it.

Not understanding why Tony was in pain and unconscious, Steve tried to calm him down by rubbing his back. Tony seemed to relax. He didn't hear the opening of the door nor the click of the heels over the floor until Pepper was there beside him with a needle.

"Howard Stark created a serum that was supposed to have stop the heats for Omegas. He tried it on Tony." Pepper said as she shoved the needle at him again. Steve took it this time. The liquid was a pale green color. "It seemed to work. This is what Tony is like now during most of his heats. He curls into a ball for days and then just wakes up. He only has on average one a year. Whatever magic Loki used on Tony about a month back, it stopped Tony's own suppressants from working. It has also seemed to counteract whatever his father did to him. This is his second heat. Yesterday was a normal day. He locked himself up and beat up a robot. I had hoped that it meant he was fixed. Then JARVIS alerted me."

Steve said nothing as he prepped the needle and then stuck it in Tony's arm, depressing it all. After several minutes of silence, Tony uncurled.

"When was he going to tell the Avengers?"

"About his personal business, it's not like he is needed?" Pepper asked. Steve looked up at her. It was a tone of voice that he had never heard come out of her mouth. She was glaring at him in a way that made Steve want to run for cover. "Why would he need to?"

"Because I count on Iron Man and he can't do anything right now."

"Just because Tony is out of commission doesn't mean that Iron Man will be."

"No. Because Iron Man is lying right there. When I scared him not to long ago, he jumped up and tried to fire his repulsors at me."

"Oh," Pepper said, her face not changing at all. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I figured it would be Coulson who figured it out first. Tony was sure that no one would."

"He's been very good at hiding it all this time," Steve said as he looked back down at Tony. The pain had to be going away because Tony was relaxing by the second it seemed. Reaching out, Steve brushed a lock of hair back from Tony's forehead. "Why?"

"Because as much as Howard went for equality for the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, he hated his son for not being an Alpha. Being an Omega was a shame for Tony. You, Bruce, Thor, and even Natasha are Alphas. Clint is a Beta. He's tried so hard all his life to hide what he was. Especially after the death of his father. There would have been those that would take what was his because he was an Omega. Even now, there are those who call for an Omega to be added to the team but where is that Omega?”

Steve lowered his head so that he didn’t have to look at her. He had heard those cries and while the Avengers were supposed to protect the entire world, there was a small population that wasn’t shown. Steve himself had been searching for a super hero that was an Omega; they either didn’t exist or were hiding because of the stigma.

“I’ve been searching. I really have. I’ve not found one.”

“There is one right there,” Pepper said pointing at Tony. Steve looked at him. Tony looked so small on the bed and Steve’s heart broke a little. “You’ll just have to convince him to come out to the world.”

“And you think that I can do that?” Steve asked. He reached out to wipe at Tony’s face again. He wasn’t sweating as much as he had been but Steve still wiped down his face and neck again.

“I think that you are the only one who can,” Pepper said. Steve barely heard and he turned to look at her, only to find her going out the door. He stared at where she had shut the door for a while before turning back to Tony. He set the washcloth down on the bedside table and stood up to shift Tony around in the bed to cover him up. When he was done and Tony was resting better, Steve left the room.

“JARVIS let me know if he needs anything,” Steve asked outside the bedroom door.

“Yes, Captain.”

Steve moved to the common room and sat down. He picked up the StarkTablet that was left lying on the coffee table. Steve was used to seeing it lying around. Tony was always forgetting where he left it. He turned it on and waited for it to start up. A blinking space for a password had Steve staring at it for a few seconds. He was about to turn it off when the sound of a small cough had him looking up to see who had come into the room. There was no one.

“If I may, Sir. You need only enter that which Iron Man always protects.”

Steve looked up at a small camera, as if staring there would give him the answer. Iron Man protected Tony and Pepper and sometimes the world when he worked with the Avengers. That’s when the answer hit him, Iron Man always protected Captain America. It always irked him that the bodyguard in the suit ignored orders and went after him. He had always figured that Fury had told Iron Man to make sure that Steve didn’t do anything stupid in the beginning. When Steve had been lost in the pain of the past but now…

Steve typed in his own name and it allowed him access. It took Steve a while. The tablet was much like his phone but there were differences. He accessed files all over the device, never finding what he was looking for. Tony had to have access to records on super heroes. He had to have created files that documented all Omega super heroes. He knew Tony would want to protect them.

He found a file that was hidden and it was hidden well. It was titled War Machine and Steve had passed it several times and had thought it was about it the suit. Instead it was a listing of the super heroes by their status. The Alphas and Betas were listed with the Omega’s in another column. Their names were in some kind of code though. Steve sighed and closed the file, wiping the history like Tony had taught him.

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Sir is very paranoid.”

“I can understand.”

xXxXxXx

As far as Tony knew, Pepper had Happy carry him to his room and Steve didn’t know either of his secrets. Life went on and Tony was as happy as he could be. He didn’t know that his AI was plotting against him with his two friends. That all three were trying to push him together with Steve. He was never going to see it coming.

Then again he never saw anything coming.

Gasping awake after stopping a nuke form destroying part of New York and finding that instead of his HUD, he was looking up into the face of Steve.

“No!” Tony cried out, reaching for the faceplate. He couldn’t see it.

“Hulk threw it pretty far,” Steve said pointing over at his shoulder at the green beast who was looking at him with affection on his face.

“Man in Iron awake, Banner will be happy,” Hulk stated at he looked around. “Not safe.”

“All cameras are down. JARVIS did an EMP in the area. Hulk already had the faceplate off before I could stop him and lift it up without breaking it.”

“You are taking this well,” Tony said looking at him a little shocked. He had expected anger.

“I knew you were Iron Man for months. You tried to repulsor me in your sleep once. I kept it to myself.”

“Good. I guess that I need to hope that I can get to the tower and get a new helmet before someone snaps a picture.”

“Or you can go out there and talk to the press,” Steve ventured. Tony just glared at him. “It’s better to do it on your own terms, Stark. You can control it then.”

“Says you.”

“I’ve been told that Pepper agrees with me.”

“Have you been talking to Pepper behind my back?”

“No. Pepper and Rhodey,” Steve said with a smile. Steve stood and held out a hand to Tony. “I’ll protect you.”

“I know,” Tony said as he reached out a hand and let Steve pull him up. The other Avengers arrived with little fanfare.

“The cops and reporters are flooding the area. If you need out, I’d go now,” Black Widow spoke as she looked Tony in the face.

“No, it’s time to stop hiding. I’ll show the world what we Omegas can do,” Tony stated. Black Widow smiled at him and reached an arm out. She linked his arm with hers and started walking him towards the crowd forming at the edge of the area. The rest of the Avengers walked behind them, letting Tony stay up front in his armor. An Omega had just saved the world and New York. No one could say one thing about Tony being Iron Man or him being an Omega. Steve just wished he could shove the headlines of tomorrow’s paper down Howard’s throat.

The End

To Be Continued in Together Today, Alone Yesterday


End file.
